


Mane

by lizziepro



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6715588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizziepro/pseuds/lizziepro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun likes Siwon's hair long, but he'll never admit it. One indirect insult too far and his world crashes in the form of a haircut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mane

Remember the days? Those days when every member of the group had long hair? Long hair that just flowed so nicely in a brisk breeze like those hair models on tv?

**Kyuhyun did.**

He was reliving that glory currently as Siwon had made the conscious decision to grow his hair back out, differing greatly from the look he'd been harboring the past couple of years, namely the short, cropped, jet black tuft of gorgeousness that he so elegantly wore to every goddamn award show, tv appearance, and mv shoot that caused all girls within a 5 mile radius to unconsciously swoon. It framed his perfectly chiseled face just the right way, giving his bone structure such a definitive look that no one could misrecognize him even if they tried. Especially because he was so fucking handsome.

Where Siwon had once worn ponytails onstange, allowing the fangirls in the audience to relish in the glorious mane atop his head, he had cut it all off in favor of this short, boyish design. As of a couple months ago though, Siwon had begun to grow out that luscious mane once again, much to Kyuhyun's pleasure.

Siwon says it was due to the lack of time he had while filming his dramas all summer to get haircuts and keep the mane composed, but really, he knew just how much Kyuhyun liked it. And he didn't mind the longer hair. He had joked with fans on twitter about growing it long like Jesus when they complained about it, but that wasn't a total lie. He didn't mind that association in particular. If people came to know Jesus through him, that was more than he could ask for.......but he actually did it more for Kyuhyun and the resulting touchiness from Kyuhyun that was sure to come about because of the new hairstyle.

This didn't exactly pan out as Siwon had thought it would though...

Siwon was sitting on his bed, looking through his bag, diligently searching for his phone, when Kyuhyun barged into his room, surprising the older.

Siwon looked up in shock.

 _"Kyuhyun, why don't you ever knock?"_ Siwon said, allowing his shocked face to relax into a more normal expression for once after seeing it was only Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun didn't stop on his path, heading straight for the closet.

 _"Do I need to? It's your room?"_ He replied, opening the sliding door and turning the switch. He began rifling through the hat box on the top shelf of the closet.

 _"It would still be nice. What if I weren't presentable?"_ Siwon said, lowering his gaze back to his bag and returning to his search.

_"Am I twelve?"_

_"No."_

_"Have you any reason to be completely 'presentable' in front of me?"_

_"Well."_

_"The answer is no, Siwonnie."_

_"..............No."_

_"See? And besides. Everyone's seen you naked. It's nothing new."_

_"Still."_

_"Still nothing."_

_"What did you need Kyuhyun?"_

What Kyuhyun had actually wanted was to just sit right next to Siwon, snuggled into his side, and just run his fingers through his soft,  gorgeous hair, and fall into a daze of happiness next to his boyfriend.

But instead of being sappy and giving into his little pleasures, he decided to make up an excuse to see Siwon before things got crazy again in the next couple days with schedules.

So he came into his room to _"look for a hat, Siwonnie. I need it for this weekend when I got out with Changmin and Minho. It's supposed to get colder."_

_"And your own hats aren't sufficient enough for these cool fall needs?"_

_"Nope. Plus, yours smell nicer. Mine smell like Eunhyuk's feet."_

_"That could be a problem."_

_"You're telling me."_

_"Take what you like. Just remember to put it all back nicely when you're done."_ Siwon said, now dumping his messenger bag onto his bed.

Kyuhyun would put everything back in its place, but not until he'd had sufficient staring time, as it was really his main priority in this, he had to admit, extremely well-planned plot.

Then he spotted that god-awful lace and sheer material black model top that Siwon once wore in a fashion show.

His hair was a bit longer then too.

**It was a memory Kyuhyun quite enjoyed.**

He pulled the shirt off the rack and turned around, simply holding the shirt to his side, remaining silent and waiting for Siwon to look up at the find he'd acquired in the closet.

It took a couple minutes, but Siwon did look up, feeling the younger's eyes just staring.............staring at his hair.

He knew his hair was good, but obviously Kyuhyun thought his plan was being better executed than it actually was. Siwon knew he'd come into his room with a meaningless excuse just to gaze at his hair, and he didn't mind in the least.

 _"You want to borrow that for your night out with the boys too or something?"_ Siwon said curtly.

 _"No. I'm just in shock you took this home with you. Come on, Siwonnie. Really. You can do better than a lady shirt."_ Kyuhyun remarked, beginning to put the shirt back in the closet.

_"How the heck is that a women's shirt, Kyuhyun? It's see-through!"_

_"The lace."_

_"You're going to kill me oneday, Kyuhyunnie."_

_"Nah, then I'd be bored."_ Kyuhyun said, bringing the hat box down to the dresser in the closet. He had to laugh at himself. He thought he was funny. And Siwon was really tolerant. So it all worked in his favor.

Kyuhyun continued to look through the box, working through the various hats for a couple more minutes, most of which he scoffed at for their mere existence, but somehow Siwon could pull them off.

Then he stopped, taking the moment of silence to look in the mirror on the door to see the reflection of his boyfriend and his fucking........amazing.......hair.

Kyuhyun had been staring for a couple seconds when Siwon smiled softly, still looking around the bed amidst the scattered objects for his phone.

 _"So, you like what you see or something?"_ Siwon said without looking.

 _"-Wha-What?"_ Kyuhyun stuttered out, dropping the hat he'd had in his hand in the process.

_"You know, you could just tell me how much you like my hair instead of staring at it every time you're near me. Not that it's a problem really..."_

Siwon was now staring right at Kyuhyun as Kyuhyun had been looking at him for the past 5 minutes or so.

It was unnerving for Kyuhyun, having someone else know just how much in awe of them he was. It was enough of a fiasco when Siwon realized that Kyuhyun loved him, and Kyuhyun still has scarring memories of the phone calls between him and Changmin when Siwon mistakingly received a long ass email about how Kyuhyun loved him and didn't know what to do, when the email was actually meant for Leeteuk to read and give him advice in what to do.

Let's just say Kyuhyun stayed far far away from his inbox for the next week or so, until Siwon came to his room with a printed copy of the email and greeted the younger with a kiss.

_"You think I'm staring because I like it long like this?"_

_"Why else would you stare?"_

_"I don't like it."_

Siwon took it as a joke.

 _"Right, and I hated it when you dyed your hair that strawberry red. Super, totally, hated it."_ Siwon said, now striding to meet the younger by his closet door, slowly closing Kyuhyun between himself and the open space of the closet behind him.

Kyuhyun looked up in mild fear in realizing what he'd said was the complete opposite of what he actually felt, but he couldn't keep being weak in front of Siwon, showing him that really he could totally be a mushy, lovey, cotton fluff ball when he wanted to be.

 **No**.

**He was a man.**

_"I said I didn't like it. It's weird. It makes you look like a girl?"_ Kyuhyun said, now backed into the closet, lower half against the dresser, arms supporting himself as the older stood right against him, leaving him nowhere to run.

_"Right. Because guys don't have longer hair too."_

_"Yeah, Jesus had long hair or whatever, and right now you look like Jesus, Siwonnie. It's weird and I don't like it. "_

And here goes the low blow.

Siwon immediately stepped back.

_"What?"_

_"I'm just saying. It's creepy. Why would you want to look like Jesus? I don't see the point and it's weird as shit. I don't like it at all."_ Kyuhyun stuttered. What was he even saying? Did he just insult Jesus indirectly through Siwon? Did he really just probably mortally offend his boyfriend? Was that actually what just came out of his mouth?

**No fucking way.**

_"I'm not trying to look like the Lord, but if I can help remind people of Jesus if my hair is longer then it's not a bad thing for me. I'm honored in fact. And besides, I was growing it out because I thought you liked it."_ Siwon said. He was both disheartened and enraged. How he could feel both at once was beyond him.

Siwon continued to step back until the back of his legs hit the bed and he allowed himself to fall back on the mattress, hand on his face, covering his distaste.

 _"When did I ever say I liked your hair longer? It's gross. You look like a dumb lion. Do small bugs live in that?"_ Kyuhyun asked, trying to lighten the now awkward as hell mood he'd set. He'd crossed a line and he knew it. What he didn't know was how to get back to the other side of the line where everything was fine and dandy and Siwon didn't think he hated him in any way.

 _"Kyuhyunnie, could I ask you to leave for a little bit?"_ Siwon asked quietly, hand on his eyes, attempting to cover his distaste in the events that had just occurred.

Kyuhyun had slowly been inching closer to the bed, stopping as Siwon made the request. He loomed over his boyfriend, wanting so desperately just to join him on his bed and tell him he was joking, but he'd gone too far.

 _"Sure, Siwon. I'll see you in a little while, yeah?"_ Kyuhyun said turning to the door and asking the question over his shoulder.

Siwon didn't move. He just grunted in response.

 _"Alright. I love you."_ Kyuhyun replied, shutting the door behind him.

He leant against the closed partition and let out a grumbling sigh.

 _"What the hell did I just do?"_ Kyuhyun whispered to himself once outside the door.

His head hung just a little lower as he realized he hadn't even taken a hat with him when he left, which was his excuse for going in there in the first place, just to look at his boyfriend's hair.

He left the apartment to meet up with Donghae at the studio, while Siwon remained on his bed, and only when his phone rang for the 5th time did he get up.

 _"Siwon, get up! You're going to be late for Strong Heart recording!"_ Leeteuk said over the phone.

 _"Yeah, hyung. I'll be there in 30."_ Siwon lazily replied.

_"Alright. Are you okay?"_

_"I'm fine."_

_"You don't sound fine."_

_"I am."_

_"Is it something Kyuhyun said?"_

_"No."_

_"What did he say?"_

_"He didn't say anything, hyung."_

_"He made fun of your hair, didn't he?"_

_"How did you know?"_

_"Because he really likes it, so of course he's going to tell you the opposite. Come on, Siwon, you know this by now. He's just so overwhelmed because he likes it so much that he's trying to fight telling you how much he likes it."_

_"You're so smart, Teukie hyung."_

_"Well, that and he's been talking about how great it is since it'd started to cover your ears."_

Siwon smiled. He had a plan.

 _"Thanks, hyung. I'll see there in a little bit."_ Siwon said, hanging up the phone.

He sat up and began to text his hairdresser.

**He had a plan.**

\---------------------------------------------------------

Siwon had been mad, yes, not only because Kyuhyun had insulted Jesus, but because he made him feel like shit. 

And that's not cool.

Who does that to someone they love?

Siwon was never mean to Kyuhyun, and he did't know why he said some of the things he said, but whatever the cause, he knew he didn't mean it.

But he was insulted, as bad as it was, and it really takes a lot to insult Choi Siwon, being the insanely humble and forgiving person he is.

He couldn't let Kyuhyun keep thinking he could do whatever he wanted.

This is what influenced Siwon's currently proceeding life choice.

 _"All done, Siwon. I thought you wanted to keep it long for a while?"_ the hairdresser asked, stepping back with her clippers.

Siwon stroked the sides of his freshly cut mop, admiring the sleekness of the line framing his face.

**_A return to the short black haircut was the answer to his problem._ **

_"I was, but someone changed my mind. Said they didn't like it, and I want to impress them."_

_"Siwon, you're handsome all the time. This person is crazy if they see differently."_

_"Thanks, noona, but I needed to do this. I feel better already."_ Siwon said with a smile.

Kyuhyun would get his sooner than later.

Especially since they had a press conference this afternoon to promote their SPY repackage.

Kyuhyun had no idea what he was in for, and Siwon was more than excited to surprise his boyfriend.

Kyuhyun needed to be surprised every now and then, especially since he wasn't easily shaken.

This would sufficiently fill that quota.

\-------------------------------------------------

A couple hours later, Siwon ended up at the press conference, having gotten ready without the rest of the group and showing up just in time to take the stage.

He ran backstage, passing coordinoonas who gasped at his hair, and met the guys in their huddle.

 _"Hi guys! Sorry I'm late. Ready to go?"_ Siwon said, gasping slightly for breath after running to meet the group.

Kyuhyun looked up, meeting Siwon's eyes, and Siwon just smiled at Kyuhyun like nothing was wrong.

How could he do that?!

**_EVERYTHING WAS WRONG._ **

**_SIWON'S MANE WAS FUCKING GONE._ **

**_GONE GONE GONE._ **

**_IN THE TRASH SOMEWHERE._ **

**_NEVER TO BE RECOVERED._ **

**_WHAT THE FUCK?!_ **

Kyuhyun was stunned, standing there gaping and not responding in the slightest to the group's pre-show ritual. He could only stare at the lack of lustrous softness atop his boyfriend's head.

The boys went out to their press conference, Kyuhyun tagging along at the end, thankfully, as he finally noticed the rest of the guys had been leaving. 

He sat through the press conference, trying to make his staring not quite so obvious, but it was to no avail, as he got home, after a long car ride filled with silence between him and his boyfriend, and checked the fan cafes to see everyone commenting on how Kyuhyun couldn't take his eyes off of Siwon. 

Kyuhyun shut his laptop, sliding it to the foot of his bed so he wouldn't be able to reach it in his laziness. He figured then it'd be best to get food, since food was always able to make him feel better and distract him from his ridiculousness.

He sat up and put on his slippers, pondering what he would eat, or who he could get to cook for him really.

Maybe Ryeowook, possibly Sungmin..........

But what if Siwon was in the kitchen?

Kyuhyun slowly made his way to the door, creeping his head around the frame to look into the hallway.

It was clear.

He then proceeded to tiptoe into the kitchen, even though it was only 7pm.

He had a valid excuse though right? Even if he did look completely dumb tiptoeing around the dorms when it was still vaguely light outside.

He turned the corner into the kitchen and his eyes widened to outrageous proportions.

Siwon was standing with his back to Kyuhyun, facing the stove and cooking what Kyuhyun smelled to be a mouth-watering array of vegetables.

Siwon must've sensed his boyfriend's presence.

He turned to look over his shoulder, smiling the same smile he'd exposed at the press conference.

 _"I made you dinner, Kyuhyunnie! Come here. I knew you'd be hungry._ " Siwon said holding up some vegetables for Kyuhyun to take a bite out of.

Kyuhyun remained stuck to the spot.

How in the hell was Siwon totally fine after their little spat yesterday?

 _"Come on, it's getting cold~"_ Siwon said, aegyoing a little bit and scrunching his face as he beckoned the younger to eat. 

Kyuhyun moved quickly then, so as to not receive another dose of the cuteness that would make him weak, and stood next to Siwon as he fed him. While Siwon fed him though, he never took his eyes off of the older's hair, or lack thereof.

 _"Don't you like it?"_ Siwon asked, watching the food enter Kyuhyun's mouth.

 _"What?!"_ Kyuhyun asked, mouth full of warm food.

**Siwon noticed?!**

_"The food. Is it good?"_ Siwon asked, giving the younger a look of total earnest innocence.

 _"Oh, yeah. It's really tasty."_ Kyuhyun quietly replied.

Kyuhyun had been wrong again. Siwon didn't notice him staring in horror at the lack of lush waves atop his head.

 _"Good! Here, have this bowl,"_ Siwon said, handing a bowl of food and some accompanying chopsticks.

Kyuhyun took the bowl, and Siwon kissed his cheek, leaving the younger to back away slowly, face scrunched into a ball of confusion.

Why didn't Siwon yell at him?

Not that he really wanted Siwon to yell at him, nor was it that they consistently fought, but something was always said when Kyuhyun crossed a line. 

Not this time though.

_"Thanks, Siwon."_

_"No problem. I love you~"_ Siwon says just as Kyuhyun turns the corner to head back to his room. 

Kyuhyun cringed at the statement.

Why did Siwon say these things?

Kyuhyun opted to eat in his room, to avoid any awkwardness that might come about with eating with Siwon, but really the awkwardness was only in Kyuhyun. Siwon was being normal.

Kyuhyun didn't mind............................much, that Siwon was eating without him, but how was he going to get his head back on straight?

Why did Kyuhyun feel so awkward? It wasn't just him who felt some mild tension in the air right?

It wasn't just him. 

Siwon felt it too.

He stood over the stove after sending Kyuhyun on his way, and as soon as the boy left, he dropped his chopsticks in the pot and braced himself against the stove, overcome with laughter.

How was Kyuhyun so easily affected by him?

The poor boy, he had no clue.

Siwon's plan was going better than he'd anticipated.

This was just the beginning in the resulting 2 weeks of awkward conversation and avoidance of any real contact with one another, outside of Kyuhyun's incessant staring.

Siwon would enter practices, greet Kyuhyun with a kiss, and Kyuhyun would simply stare in response. Firstly, he was still in awe of not being reamed for his insults. Secondly, because damn it all to hell, Siwon's hair was still fucking short! Why wouldn't it grow?! 

More awkward avoidance. Fewer comfortable cuddles.

This was the current reality.

**Kyuhyun was tired of it.**

Sure, Siwon missed his boyfriend too, but this was a lesson he needed to teach him. He couldn't keep letting Kyuhyun just say things as he pleased, even if Siwon did admire his shamelessness.

Enough was enough though.

Especially after the most awkward encounter, in which Siwon had nuzzled up to Kyuhyun in the van and Kyuhyun couldn't help but inspect his boyfriend's hair. Plucking it apart from its harshly gelled state, piece by piece. He even began slightly tugging to see if it'd grow any faster. Siwon burst out into laughter and fell promptly into the younger boy's lap, overcome with the hilarity of the situation.

He had to end this soon. It was no more apparent than in this moment when Kyuhyun squeaked and immediately folded his arms across his chest so as to not touch Siwon anymore. He didn't know what made him pull on Siwon's hair, since he was obviously extremely smart and didn't actually think it'd help, but maybe it was worth a try?

Why was the driving Kyuhyun so crazy? 

**It's just Siwon's fucking hair!!**

It wasn't an issue. He just missed it, he guessed. But in reality he felt bad about lying to Siwon, and thereby insulting Siwon's God. 

He needed to apologize.

It was the end of the day, and 2 weeks after the incident, Kyuhyun proceeded to get ready for bed after a long day of schedules. He sat on his bed for a little while, contemplating what the fuck he should do about this and how to formulate a possible apology.

 _"I just have to do it 'Siwonnie, I'm sorry I indirectly insulted Jesus in talking about your hair. I actually really liked your hair, and Jesus probably did too? You should grow it back...if you want to."_ Kyuhyun trailed off at the end, immediately falling back so his head hit the pillow.

 _"I'm a fucking idiot."_ he said quietly.

Then a knock came at his door.

He didn't even get up, only telling whoever was there to come into his room.

They entered silently and Kyuhyun felt the bed dip with a weight familiar to him. 

He turned around to face Siwon, no longer trying to look okay.

Siwon just laid there and smiled, head propped up on his hand, his free hand touching Kyuhyun's cheek.

_"What do you want?"_

_"Can't I spend time with my boyfriend?"_

Siwon raised his eyebrow as Kyuhyun remained silent.

_"What's wrong, Kyuhyun?"_

_"I'm.........I'm sorry."_

_"Sorry? Why are you sorry?"_

_"I insulted Jesus through your hair."_

_"What?"_

_"I did. I indirectly insulted God through your hair. And now I'm going to Hell. So I'm sorry about that one too and how I won't be able to join you in heaven or Tian or whatever. But I-"_

_"Kyuhyun, it's fine. I forgive you."_

_"But I didn't realize it'd make you so mad. And then you cut it all off and I was upset-"_

_"So you did like my hair?"_ Siwon said, the playful smile gracing his lips once again.

_"Well, yeah. I guess I did."_

_"You guess you did, or you really did. Because last time you crossed a line."_

_"I know. I already said I was sorry, Siwonnie. I like your hair longer. I really really do."_

Siwon nuzzled into the younger's neck.

He let out a soft hum as Kyuhyun wrapped his arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer to his chest.

_"Good. I'm glad you like it. I was growing it out for you, but then you were an asshole, so I thought I should teach you a lesson. You can't always just say things Kyuhyun."_

_"But I didn't want to look dumb or fluffy like Donghae and Eunhyuk. Have you seen those 2? It's disgusting. I don't want to be like that."_

_"I don't see you like that."_

_"Good."_

_"Too often anyway."_

_"Shut up, Siwon."_

_"I don't think you're in any position right now to be giving me sass, Cho Kyuhyun."_

Kyuhyun opened his mouth to say something, but shut it quickly, realizing that Siwon was right. He didn't need another two weeks of awkward on his hands.

He missed Siwon too much.

 _"Wait, look. I've got a surprise for you."_ Siwon said, sitting up and reaching into his pocket.

Kyuhyun continued to lie on his side and look at Siwon's back, now turned toward him as he was doing something to his hair.

 _"What is it? The short haircut is a wig or something? Cause that's the only surprise I really want right now, Siwon."_ Kyuhyun said.

 _"Nope."_ Siwon said before turning to face Kyuhyun again.

He now had a small, baby ponytail atop his head, holding up the short strands as much as possible, sticking straight up into the air.

He just grinned at Kyuhyun.

 _"I'm going to throw up."_ Kyuhyun said, getting up off the bed and briskly leaving the room.

_**So cute.** _

**Kyuhyun thought he might die.**

There was no fucking way he could be expected to sit there and not automatically coo at his boyfriend from the cuteness of that goddamn baby ponytail, and Siwon knew it.

It might've happened before or something....

Siwon sprang up from his seated position and chased Kyuhyun.

 _"But Kyuhyunnie~ I love you~~ Aren't I cute?! It'll be longer before you know it!"_ Siwon yelled as he aegyo'd right out the door.

Anything to turn Kyuhyun to mush.

And Siwon relished in his ability to so easily do just that.


End file.
